


Only You My Love

by loveless_loves_beloved



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Nasir wearing Agron's coat~!, Possessive Agron, jealous! agron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_loves_beloved/pseuds/loveless_loves_beloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron doesn't like seeing another man touching Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Twin who played Sims 3: Supernatural all night while I wrote this little bit of porn~! <3  
> This is my first shot at Nagron!  
> As always please forgive any grammer mistakes!

The first time Agron had seen it—casual hand placed upon Nasir’s bicep, he thought nothing of it. There had been much to celebrate after all, his return from Neapolis was successful; swelling their ranks with fighting men— his kinspeople, German’s that had been captured by Roman shits. Nasir had been accepted among his people easily and it brought him great joy. Agron spent much of his time teaching common tongue and hunting for Game with his people, building their trust towards Spartacus’ cause. 

A few of his brethren had noticed Nasir’s absence and found him among the other slaves, with Caius standing close, wondering hand over bicep and forearm, fingers trailing softly down the deeply tanned flesh. Just as he moved to stand closer to Nasir—to place claim on what rightfully belonged to him while watching the other man like a predator would, Spartacus called for him. Caius took no notice of Agron’s possessive claim and continued to shower his boy with worshipping glances and slight touches. Nasir, along with the few gladiators who remained close to Sanctuary were teaching sword and arrow to remaining men and women fit enough to fight. Caius had not been around long but even an idiot could see Agron’s intentions towards the Syrian were plainly written. 

Hours later when the moon hung heavy in the sky, Agron stepped from the room where Spartacus, Crixis, Oenomaus and he had been discussing the next plan of attack. He glanced about the camp, nodding to Lucius and turning to find Nasir leaning against a pillar talking with Caius, Naevia and a few of the newer slaves. As he drew nearer his heart raced with flittering possessive urges to claim his Syrian on spot, especially when he noticed that Nasir was wearing his coat, the edges dragging just slightly against the ground. 

He resisted the urge to toss the smaller man over shoulder and take him to their bed. Instead he stepped up next to the smaller group—his heart skipping when Nasir looked up and smiled, accepting the hand placed upon the small of his back and meeting his greeting kiss with the slight tilt of his head. 

“I see no blood.” Nasir responded with a playful smirk. 

“Fucking Gaul kept hands to himself.” Agron said with a nod to Naevia. 

She smiled at him and took her leave, touching his elbow in retreat as she left to find her Crixis. Right as Agron leaned to whisper something suggestive in his lover’s ear; Nasir was called away by Mira. Another quick kiss and the Syrian left, Agron’s coat still enveloping him in ways that made him harden within his subligaria. Agron turned his head in time to see Caius watching Nasir leaving, eyes full of lust. He growled and turned, stalking after Nasir, only to be stopped by Saxa. 

“Why do you not kill the boy that places hands upon Nasir?” she spoke in Native tongue, a look of confusion clearly on her face. 

“We need every able bodied person to fight these Roman shits. Nasir’s affections will not waver.” He grunted out, feeling emotional raw. 

Saxa seemed to think about his answer before replying, “I still think you should kill him.” 

Agron chuckled and shook his head, giving a mirthful grin. “I’ll claim what is properly mine and leave you to your evening.” 

She laughed but turned away, eyes watching Gannicus with interest before walking towards Lugo and Nemetes. Agron busied himself by grabbing their dinner and moving to the back, setting them besides the pallet and leaving to find his little man. 

He hadn’t gone far when he saw Nasir exit the medicus’ area and start making his way down the hall, head held low with bottom lip captured between teeth. Agron waited until Nasir was literally running into him before he wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s waist, swinging him, pushing his body into the temple wall roughly. Nasir gasped, releasing the bruised lip and staring at him with large doe brown eyes.  
“Agron! You frighten.” But the soft smile that followed his words made him nearly animalistic. 

The larger German didn’t bother answering; instead he pressed his body tightly against Nasir’s and capturing his soft plump lips in a desperate kiss. Nasir moaned and gripped his biceps, running strong fingers down his forearms before stroking up his abs, kneading his pectorals, fingers stroking over his flat nipples. Agron pulled apart to moan softly, enjoying Nasir’s touch. His little man grabbed him by the leather necklaces and pulled him down again, while pressing their hips together. Finally Nasir broke away from the kiss and shoved him back into the opposite wall; he wasted no time pressing against the German’s hard muscular body. 

Agron groaned softly as Nasir kissed his collarbones, running hot, wet lips down his chest, swiping a tongue over a nipple before kneeling in front of the Gladiator. Breathing became difficult as Nasir pulled at the ties to Agron’s subligaria and removed the only barrier between them, hard cock slipping free, hanging proudly between his muscular thighs. Agron would have chuckled had his Syrian not reached for him with such a strong, sure grip, knowing exactly what would push him right over the edge. 

A moan wrenched free as Nasir wasted no time wrapping lips around the glans; he cursed and clenched his fists, letting his skull smack against the concrete wall. Agron felt eyes on them and he turned head to find Caius watching them, mixed emotions crossing the other man’s face—anger and desire were the easiest to understand. Nasir either did not feel the gaze or simply ignored it in favor of pleasing him. Agron wrapped a hand loosely in Nasir’s hair, knotting the silken strands in his fist and tugged, the Syrian sucked more of him, Agron barely resisted thrusting his hips as Nasir swallowed. When his cock head touched the back of his throat, he no longer cared about the audience of the man that dared to get between his love for Nasir. Agron’s breath turned rough with excitement when Nasir’s tongue slid against the main vein of his shaft and pressed as he sucked softly. 

Nasir pulled completely back and Agron watched in awe as his length reappeared glistening with salvia from waxed base to leaking tip. Nasir licked his lips and smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his hipbones, sucking marks into the tanned skin, before taking him back into his mouth and all the way to the back of his throat with one swallow. Agron guided Nasir’s mouth at the pace that would bring pleasure quickest. A soft hand cupped his balls, cool fingers tugging at the fullness as the sac plumped with stimulation. Agron’s groans were spilling out and his hips were thrusting lightly against Nasir’s hot mouth. 

Nasir slid his mouth over Agron and sucked, hallowing his cheeks with each retreat and Agron could only think how fucking lucky he was to have this man to call his own. One last pull was all it took for Agron to spill seed, he came thick and creamy and Nasir moaned softly and swallowed until there was nothing left. Nasir cleaned him with tongue and mouth before sliding up his body, kissing hot, tanned flesh before Agron wrapped a hand around his neck and hauled him closer for a filthy kiss. 

By the time Agron pulled away to see if the other man finally got the message of whom Nasir belong to, only to find the hallway empty and his Nasir pulling at him, moving backwards down the short hall to their room. Message was fucking received and Agron followed the smaller man quickly into their room, pressing him into their pallet with haste. 

“You have no need to feel jealousy.” 

Agron pulled back, sitting on his knees between Nasir’s spread thighs, playing with the sensitive inner skin of the Syrian’s thigh. He debated on arguing but the smile that followed Nasir’s own words broke whatever doubt that remained quickly broke free. 

“Gratitude little man.” Agron leaned back down, kissing him softer now, still feeling possessive but only to claim what rightfully belonged to him. 

Nasir looked as if he was going to say more but Agron reached for the phial of oil kept at their bedside and the German couldn’t resist any longer, he leaned forward and kissed his little man softly, biting and sucking at the tanned neck, leaving dark possessive marks. Nasir gasped under him, long fingers gripped the back of his neck and pulled him close, breathing roughly into ear.


End file.
